


i ain't no liar

by arianaybiatch (Harlecat)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlecat/pseuds/arianaybiatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem by Levi about all the people in his life.</p><p>Very probably written while drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i ain't no liar

a poem:

 

majestic

tall

really tall

tree

 

staring down from the sky

look at me

look me in the eye u piece of shit

*squints*

that’s what i fucking thought

big

ass

tree

big

 

i march on

i am mIGHTY

i am a SOLDIER

OF HUMANITY

I AM THE STRONGEST PERSON EVER.

look me in the eye u piece of

 

shit is nice i guess

 

haha shit

sHUT UP I’M MATURE.

 

i like clean things.

sparkle.

yeeessssss

yeee baby

clean.

u can rub me till i shine, windex

mr clean is so smexy

 

eren is also smexy

everyone is smexy

help

 

teacups are nice

i miss

teacup

why

gone too soon

i’ll always love

 

help

 

i want to fuck my boss and my employees

ahhhhhhhh

 

erwin is really tall

majestic, like a tree

he towers

over scouts

erwin is a castle

with pretty blue window eyes and a yellow roof

and a mouth like a drawbridge

THAT NEVER FUCKING CLOSES AHHHHHHHH

 

he’s a really sexy castle

 

hange is a nerd with glasses

four eyes fucking four fucking eyes and they fuck titans too

hange is into bdsm bs  i swear

she will nail u to a bed

and i’d let hange nail me but what the fuck ever she’s still a fucking nerd

that’s a lie hange i’ve always loved u

ur like

clean

and ur glasses sparkle

like they’re clean

we cold’ve been great zoe but u

u

u love

u love sunny and bee more than me

  
  


aND EREN

HOT DAMN

I’D HEARD TITANS STEAM BUT

HE IS FUCKING ON FIRE

 

    get it fire

        but mikasa is scary and tall so imma say notting

 

I MISS ISABEL

I AM AN ORPHAN

ISABEL

HUG ME

I MISS U

EVERYTHING IS BETTER WITH ISABEL

MY LIFE IS NOT RIGHT WITHOUT ISABEL

IIIIISABEELELLLLLLLLLLLLL

WHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

 

farlan ur far out

far

wooosh

so hot

like erwin before erwin was hip

except a cherch and not  a castle

i put my faith in u like a church

church

why

dead no

dead

not

fair

no

farlarn

i am

farLORN

GET

 

and petra’s real pretty

she’s nice and amazing and asdfghjjkl petra why does your neck have to be at that angle beCAUSE GOD AND TITANS AREN’T FAIR THAT’S WHY PETRA U WERE TOO GOOD FOR THIS WORLD

i stilLL LOVE U

I WILL ALWAYS LOVE U

PETRA

MY PET

I’M SORRY I WAS PETRAFIED

get it

petra forgive me

 

oluo was alright i guess

once petra told me she wouldn’t kiss him becuz she was scared he’d bite her tongue and then they wanted to get married so i dunno man maybe she kissed him??????? i don’t

his hair was dumb tho

 

gunther’s hair

was a spike

sharp

like a blade

his hair was a super hard sword

 

and u know what elseis a super hard sword

 

thas right baby

  
  


NO ONE UNDERSTANDS ME

  
  


everyone is died

 

it’s me and eren

dogebratA

BART

BRAT

HE IS A BART

AND DON’T TELL ME

i hve hange and erwin but they don’t count because they have a higher fucking rank than me and they’re also higher than me

eren is a brat he says im short i dont care how hot he is he’s a toddler

he is a toodler

toodle

tot

  
  


we can’t have tater tots all week because that one child robbed us of our food

 

life isn’t fair

 

why aren’t i taller

  
  


TCHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IWILL TCH ALL I WANT EVERYONE AHHHH I CAN SAY TCH. I’M AN ACKERMAN.

i have pOWER.

POW.

ER.

POW!!!!!

I MIGHT BE SHORT BUT I ‘ M A FUCKING ASIAN AND NO ONE ELSE IS SO FUCK U ERWIN I’M STILL THE STRONGEST ASSHHHAHAHHAHA

 

fuck u kenny

ur a fucker

fuck

kenny

u r one person i wouldn’t fuck

because u a fucker

and we related

ANDYOU’RE TALL AND UR HAT IS STUPID

FUCK U

U’RE AN EMBARRASSMENT

  
  
  
  
  
  


im so alone


End file.
